


Bull Has A Heart

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kayden felt like he was loosing it and felt he was worth nothing, a familiar face shows him that him that he's worth more than all the gold in Thedas, Fereldan, Orlais and Tevinter combined. Not to mention, love can conquer everything if you have faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull Has A Heart

Kayden was in the tavern late one night, having a few drinks, alone. He has been feeling depressed for a while now. As he finished his 5th mug, he began to feel sick. When he asked another one, the barkeep cut him off. Kayden got up and walked to the door like nothing was wrong. As he left the tavern and walked back to his quarters, his began to feel sick to his stomach. He ran behind a building but fell on to the ground, face forward. Good thing, it was not a serious fall. Kayden folded his arms under him and cried.

“What the hell is wrong with me?! For the past few months, my life is has been mentally out of control. I mean, I have been calm and fine around people and in public but alone..I am a complete mess and It is not going to get any better.” Kayden though to himself. He got up from the ground and leaned back against the nearest wall and sighed. Kayden put his hand in his pocket and took out something. He looked at it and sighed again. It was a dagger and it was recently made. Kayden held the dagger close his chest. Kayden, then, looked up at the sky and gulped. Kayden looked over to the nearest building and saw a light turning on. At this point, Kayden didn't give a shit if someone was watching. Kayden was going to do this whether or not people were there.

Upstairs in his quarters, Iron Bull could not sleep. He has been tossing and turning for hours. Suddenly, Bull woke up and yelled to himself.

“FUCK THIS SHIT! ...I'm going for a walk.” He put on his pants and walked down to his window and unlocked it. Iron Bull stepped out and closed it. A couple of minutes in to his stroll, he heard a familiar voice.

“What the?” Bull thought to himself. He walked quickly to where the voice coming and stood behind another building. Bull peaked from the corner and his eyes widen. He saw Kayden standing across from him. Iron Bull leaned closer to listen to what Kayden was saying.

“I can not take this anymore. I am such a piece of shit and not worthy. The world would be better off without me. ...So would Bull. All I am is just a distraction and annoying.” Kayden said. Iron Bull began to panicking but did not want to reveal himself, since he was spying. Kayden suddenly pulled the dagger away from his chest.

“Just once quickly thrust and it is over.” Kayden said. Bull realized that Kayden was about to commit suicide! As Kayden counted down from three to one, Iron Bull could not take it any more. Bull ran out from behind the building.

“KAYDEN, STOP!” Bull shouted. Kayden looked at Bull, with the dagger in hands and his arms shaking.

“Bull...” Kayden said to himself, tears streaming down his face. Bull walked over to Kayden and held his hands tight to make they did not move.

“Kayden, please..do not do this.” Bull pleaded.

“I...I...I do not think I can, Bull. You and every one here will be better off without me any way.” Kayden told him. Bull suddenly felt hurt and angered.

“What do you mean? Kayden, you are the leader of the Inquisition. People look up to you! You ARE a hero. Also, how do you know I will be better off without you?” Iron Bull asked.

“Bull, lets face it, I'm a bother to you and a disgusting pig. ...You deserve a better life and so does every one else!” Kayden told him. Bull could smell the alcohol on Kayden's breath.

“Kayden, stop this nonsense. First off, none of that is truth and second, you are drunk. You're not thinking straight because of the alcohol.” Bull replied.

“Bull, even if I was sober...I would be thinking the same thing. Face it, no one and nothing is going to stop me. I'm better off DEAD!” Kayden said, trying to pulled the dagger closer to his chest. Bull reacted and pushed Kayden to the ground, on to his back, facing up. The dagger flew across, it did cut Bull's upper arm, hit a tree and fell to the ground. Kayden tried to get but Bull pinned him to the ground.

“LET GO OF ME!” Kayden said, wiggling, trying to get free. Bull leaned closer to look Kayden in the eyes. Kayden felt scared because he knows how Bull can be All of sudden, he felt a drop hit his right cheek.

“Is that rain?” Kayden thought. He looked up and his heart sunk. It was not a raindrop at all. It was a tear. Bull was crying!

“Bull...” Kayden said. Bull lifted up Kayden and held him close.

“Kadan, please never such things like that. You are NOT worthless or disgusting. You are beautiful and have a kind heart. Not only you mean so much to everyone...but...you mean so much to me as well. Kayden....you are not just someone to me...you are a hero and..my Kadan. You are not only my world but my life ...I love and believe in you.” Bull said. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Kayden laid his head on Bull's left shoulder and cried.

“You are right. ...I do not know why I was going crazy or having these thoughts. Maybe I am just stressed out. And I love you, too, Bull. ...I am so sorry.” Kayden said. Bull kissed the side of Kayden's head.

“It's okay, Kadan. Just promise me one thing, please?” Bull asked.

“Of course! What is it?” Kayden asked.

“No matter what I am doing, if you need to talk to any one for have a problem...please come talk to me anytime. Even if I am sleeping, it is fine.” Bull said. He looked at Kayden, who was smiling and that made Bull feel better and smiled back. Iron Bull got up, then lifted up his lover off the ground held him in his arms and walked him back to his quarters. When they go there, Bull opened the door and walked in, still holding Kayden in his arms. He helped him get undressed and put him to bed. As he was about to leave, Kayden looked at him.

“Bull?” Kayden piped up in a sleepy voice.

“Yes?” Iron Bull answered back.

“..Can you please stay with me, tonight?” Kayden asked him, holding out his arms. Bull smiled, nodded and walked over to his Kadan.

“Of course.” Iron Bull replied. He got undressed and got comfy on the other side of Kayden's bed. Kayden turned around at looked at Bull. Bull took his Kadan in to his arms and laid Kayden's head on his chest.

“I love you.” Kayden told Bull, smiling. Iron Bull kissed the top of Kayden's head and snuggled him.

“I love you, too, Kadan.” Bull replied. Bull turned his head and blew out the candle that was lit on his side of the bed. Bull and Kayden fell asleep and slept til about morning the next day. When Iron Bull woke up, he looked at Kayden who looking at him, happy and felt like he was full of life again.

“Hello, Bull.” Kayden said. Bull smiled and kissed Kayden.

“Good morning, Kadan.” Bull replied. A little bit later, they got out of bed and got ready for the day.

“You ready, Inquisitor?” Bull asked. Kayden hugged Bull and chuckled. That made Bull feel all warm and delighted to hear his Kadan feeling and being happy.

“Come, let go have some breakfast.” Bull said. The two love birds headed down join everyone in Skyhold for breakfast and to start their day.

 


End file.
